The invention relates to an electrical steering column lock, also called ESCL, for an automotive vehicle capable of locking and unlocking the electrical steering column.
A column lock used in automotive vehicle usually comprises an electrical motor for controlling the movement of a bolt from a locking position to an unlocking position, in which the steering column is respectively blocked and unblocked in rotation.
There is a need to know the position of the bolt, in order to avoid either failure to lock or driving the bolt too far, as the lock may fail to secure the steering column and/or damage to the electrical lock itself.